


Sweet Tooth

by gingersn4pp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amazing, Gen, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway enjoy snag being a total dorkus and YOU being a total dorkus bc why else are u here, there is a tag for, u might get to eventually broskies..... probably, u wanna hold hands with a cute bot.....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersn4pp/pseuds/gingersn4pp
Summary: You always had a sweet tooth.
I don't have much of a description besides the fact that a buncha ppl wanted me to write something with my interpretation of Mettaton, good ol snag so uh. here u gonot sure how long this is gonna be but enjoy the first step into self insert hell guys WINK WONK





	

You always had a sweet tooth. Ever since you were a kid, you tended to lean more towards the sugary sweet delicacies than leafy greens any day. You were trying to work yourself out of it, though you thought that treating yourself once in awhile was not a big deal. Today you decided to visit your favorite local sweets shop.

The small cafe was not too far from where you lived, filled with all sorts of cakes and cookies, sodas and candies, it made you feel like a little kid again, mulling over all the delicious choices. Every time you came however, you chose a hot drink, usually the cordial cherry hot chocolate. Which ~surprise~, tasted just like the chocolate covered fruit melted into a warm beverage. Sitting down at the window seat with the warm cup in your hands, you plugged in your earphones and listened to your favorite song of the day.

The afternoon sun hung relaxed in the sky, a light breeze floating through the trees decorating the streets. The temperature was just starting to cool down for the year. On days like these, you liked to people watch. It was always entertaining to see what kind of characters came by, and now with a whole new society integrated with your own, it just made everything more interesting. It had only been months since monsterkind first emerged from the Underground, and as skeptical as some people were, the monsters’ moving in hadn’t been too testing. Your little town was gracious in accommodating the new citizens, as you could see by the thorough mix of monsters and humans moseying through the streets.

You sipped your cocoa with a grin as you watched an older woman clutch her chest as a bunny monster offered to walk her across the street, and a few flying monsters zip above the streets, sitting down on a rooftop to open a picnic basket. It looked like they were doing the same thing you had been doing.

You rested your head on your palm, smiling gently. You never really spoke with many of the monsters besides simple hello’s on the street, but every one of them had been extremely pleasant. You hoped that you would have the chance to get to know more of them soon. Though for now, you just focused on enjoying the drink in your hands while it was still hot.

A few minutes passed while you fiddled on your phone, making a new playlist that matched your current mood. You didn’t notice the hot pink blur swish by the window. At least, not until the door swung open with a whack, nearly making you fall out of your chair in shock.

“Oh my!!” A light, bubbly chuckle followed the voice, and you turned to see the figure standing in the doorway that had caused you such a fright.

It was a monster fellow, or at least you assumed, since you had never seen a independent working automaton in your life. He was wearing a pink hoodie with the sleeves rolled up halfway up his arms, and dark pants that tucked into his tall pink rainboots, with various star themed accessories decorating the rest of his outfit. The robot skipped over to the dessert counter, admiring the assortment of sugary sweets.

“Goodness, there are so many wonderful choices~! How could I possibly choose just one?” he swayed, putting a finger to his lip, contemplating.

You couldn’t help but stare. Something about his demeanor was so...cartoony. His over the top bubbliness would normally put you off, but it almost captivated you on how sold he was on this goofy shtick.

He must have felt you staring at him, since he flipped around a dime, staring at you with the biggest puppy-dog eyes you’ve ever seen, making you jump.

_ Well shit, it’s too late to pretend not to exist now, you’ve made eye contact. _ You mentally slapped yourself for gawking. Though, he didn’t seem to be able to read minds, since he trotted over to you, beaming all the while you were screaming about your socially inept ass in your head, but his surprisingly gentle tone brought you back to reality.

“Hello there! You wouldn’t happen to have any recommendations for this lovely place, would you? I’m afraid I’m horribly indecisive…” He smiled brightly.

“Uh…”  you were about to respond, when you looked at his toothy grin, displaying surprisingly large fangs… He definitely noticed you staring now, his smile falling, straightening his back and clearing his throat.

“O-Oh.. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare…”

He smirked playfully. “Never seen a monster before? We’re a little new to town, I suppose, I understand if you’re surprised!”

“No! I just... haven’t seen a mechanical one before, I’ll be honest.” You sighed, looking down sheepishly.

“Aww, it’s alright, after all, I am one of a kind, darling~” He giggled, seeming to not take it to heart. Maybe this happened often enough he was used to it by now, you were sure a lot of monsters had a similar conversation daily anyhow.

“Well...about the desserts...I guess it depends on what kinda sweet things you like? Any favorite flavors or anything?” You shrugged, changing the subject back to his original question.

“I love all sorts of sweets, honestly, but I do have a particular fondness to cherry flavor!”

“Really? Then I definitely recommend the Cordial Cocoa, it tastes just like a cordial cherry!” You enthusiastically held up your cup as an example, feeling a little better now that you could talk on more common ground.

“Oho! A cherry fan yourself too, hm? I’m glad to have an educated opinion from someone with good taste then~” He smirked, winking and sticking out a bit of his tongue.

You couldn’t help but smile at the gesture, as silly as it was. His energy was contagious, you could feel it filling up the room and felt yourself loosening from your earlier nervousness. He seemed to unwind a little too, his smile only getting wider as his mouth opened as if to say something, but quickly clamped it shut and turned back to the counter. It confused you a little, but you just assumed it was since he didn’t have anything else to say to you.

He stepped back over to the counter to order the drink, drumming his fingers on the counter expectantly, but not impatiently as the barista got to work, almost like an excited child. You found yourself smiling again, but was distracted by your phone suddenly buzzing. A calendar reminder for dinner, you had some prep work to do, so you hopped off the chair, brushing yourself and collecting your things.

“Oh, are you leaving already?” You heard the robot say, sounding almost dejected. You turned to see him standing directly behind you, frowning sadly.

“Uh, y-yeah, I’ve gotta get going, stuff to do, you know…” You shrugged, backing up a little, he didn’t seem to have much of a personal space bubble.

“Ah, alright!” He smiled, taking a step back. “Though, may I get your name before you leave? I’d love to see you again sometime, I might need some more recommendations on sweets here, since you seem to be a regular~” He chuckled.

You grinned at that sweet laugh of his, telling him your name and holding out your hand to shake. He repeated your name quietly, before taking your hand firmly and shaking it heartily.   
“I’m Mettaton! It was an absolute pleasure to meet you, my dear~ I hope to see you again sometime, and soon!!” He smiled widely again, showing off that little gap in between his teeth…before he let go and spun around you to push the door open for you, doing a little half bow.   
You laughed lightly at him, stepping out the door. “Thanks...”

His smile only grew wider. “Of course darling, I hope you have an absolutely wonderful day.” He said with a much lower tone than his usual excitement, giving a feeling of utter sincerity, and you couldn’t help but feel a little warmth touch your cheeks.

“S-Same to you...Mettaton!” You waved, turning to walk away hoping he didn’t notice any sort of completely unintentional blushing. He was quiet a moment, before waving wildly in the air, yelling a bright “TOODLES~” as you walked down the sidewalk back towards your home.

You wondered if he was always this extra. Because you were beginning to like it.


End file.
